Rainbows Love To Learn!
by firefox69
Summary: Rainbow Dash decides to spice up hers and Cheerilee's relationship with an item that she has just recently obtained. Humanized.


Rainbow Dash was eating dinner with Cheerilee, the love of her life. Looking back on her life she had no idea how any of this had happened the first place but with things going the way that they were right now she didn't want to question it for fear of ruining a good thing. Rainbow Dash was slightly faster than her less energetic earth-pony marefriend and as such usually finished eating first which wasn't necessarily a bad thing as it meant that Rainbow could take her time observing Cheerilee. The subject of examination could have been anything from the way she chose to chew her food to the way she sat while she ate, but was more often than not simply her checking out her mate.

So far in their relationship they had built up a nice little amount of trust between the two of them and had, on occasion shared an intimate moment in the bedroom but tonight would be different, Rainbow Dash had promised herself that when she had made that fateful purchase in a seedy shop in downtown Ponyville about 5 hours ago. The item she had obtained from that unpleasantly grimy transaction was, she had been guaranteed, sure to spice up any relationship and rekindle the excitement. As soon as she had heard those words her eyes had immediately lit up with anticipation of the look on Cheerilee's face as she brought it out and started to put it on.

While she had been thinking Cheerilee had finally finished her food and the two mares began to gather the dishes and put them in the dishwasher (cranked up to eleven of course). Rainbow Dash chose to break the silence first by saying "So Cheerilee? I have a surprise for you and I can't wait to show it to you but in order to do this right I am going to need you to go upstairs and lay in the bed whilst I get ready. Deal?"

When Cheerilee answered in the affirmative Rainbow Dash raced on ahead of her to make sure she could get the item in question out of hiding without revealing what it was before she was ready. Once she had hooked everything together just perfectly she decided that she would wait a little bit to drive up her partner's anticipation of just what the surprise might be. Finally after a couple of minutes she checked one last time to make sure that not even a single hair was out of place on her coat, made sure that the thong s he was wearing hugged her ass in just the right way and that the bra just barely covered her nipples while at the same time leaving enough to the imagination to mystify and excite the woman she had done all of this for.

As she exited the master bathroom and entered Cheerilee's sight her patience was immediately rewarded one hundred fold as she saw the fuchsia colored mare's jaw drop at least a good 8 inches, coincidentally roughly the length of the strap-on that Rainbow Dash was now sporting from her crotch. "I decided to start on the small end and perhaps if we give it some time we can work our way up to a bigger size hmm?"

Too dumbfounded to form a cohesive response Cheerilee was only able to nod her head in agreement as she slowly closed her mouth and invitingly patted the bed next to her prompting Rainbow Dash to hop in and snuggle up next to her making sure that Cheerilee could feel the warmth of the toy between their chests. The two mares began to slowly kiss and stroke each others body, Rainbow Dash paying extra attention to her lover's mane which she just couldn't get enough of. After a few minutes of this cuddling Cheerilee laid her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder as she sat in her lap and motioning that she was ready and willing she started to lift her hips up just far enough for Rainbow Dash to get the strap-on in place and when the cyan mare gave the signal dropped her hips impaling herself on the toy. Cheerilee was left to gasp at the intense feeling of having such a warm and realistic-feeling object filling her out so perfectly, large enough that she could feel it and liked the way it felt but small enough that it wasn't uncomfortable like many of the stallions she had been with during her college years.

Rainbow Dash for her part was feeling pretty good from it too not just because she was making her love feel this good but also because there was a secret she had not yet told to Cheerilee, The strap-on was actually double-ended so every time it pushed into Cheerilee it pushed just as far in Rainbow Dash and to tell the truth Rainbow Dash was enjoying it far more than Cheerilee was. Eventually Cheerilee's hips began to tire and feeling this, Rainbow Dash pushed her onto her back and without missing a beat completely took over the thrusting, using her powerful muscles to move ever faster in and out of her partner. Cheerilee felt bad for just laying there and letting RD do all the work so she, in turn, used her mouth to suckle her breasts alternating which one she sucked on and using her hands to stroke all over Dashie's sleek, lithe body. Remembering how weak the Pegasus was to assplay one of her fingers found its way into that puckered up hole, causing her to thrust in and out in a very erratic pattern unable to think straight.

The result of this combination of action and reaction was a pair of pleasantly surprised and very much exhausted mares as they collapsed in a sweaty heap, covered in each others juices and yet being perfectly content with this result as they drifted off into a slumber feeling closer than they had in quite a while. Their last thoughts as they wandered into the land of dreams was that they would be doing this again sometime very soon.


End file.
